Unhappy Anniversary
by Xyrena
Summary: (AU) Song-ficOne-shot


Don't own Inuyasha or Vitamin C's "Unhappy Anniversary"

Unhappy Anniversary " So, you're still coming tonight, right?" Sango was met with silence.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
This time a sigh was heard. Sango shook her head sadly.  
  
"Kagome, why do you do this to yourself ? It's over!" Hearing a quiet sob, Sango sofented her tone.  
  
"Kag, its been over for three years. Its time you movedon." A few moments passed, then.  
  
"I know, Sango, but.....but it just hurts so much! I miss Him so much!" Kagome's anguished voice sobbed over the phone.  
Sango's eyes watered. _You ask me, how am I _

_We'll I'm still standing aren't I?__  
_

_That's something-That's one thing that's gone my way _

_It's so hard to go on like everythings ok now _

_When inside I still cry fo yesterday  
  
_Kagome was like a sister to her and to hear her in so much pain, just ripped her heart to pieces.  
  
"Sango, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't stop thinking about Him. He's the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing I think of going to sleep. I can't escape Him, Sango! He haunts me constantly......" Kagome closed her eyes, trying to will His image from her minds eye.  
  
Him.  
  
The one who was her everything. Her joy. Her happiness. Her comfort. Her love. Her life.  
  
_This is my unhappy anniversary._

_  
But I lie saying it's just another day _

_This is my unhappy anniversary...  
  
_And her downfall.  
  
She had given up so much for Him.  
  
Her career.  
Her family.  
Her friends.  
  
All because they knew he wasn't good enough for her, that he would just break her heart. But she wouldn't listen to them. She loved Him, thought He loved her and she thought nothing could come between them.  
  
But she was wrong and they were right.  
  
_I know it's so stupid to still fell broken-hearted_

_I wonder if you know just how much I hurt_

_I drink up and think up a toast to numb the hours _

_To get through without you is so hard today _

_'Cause it's........  
_  
Something came between them and He gave her up, just like that.  
  
After all she did for Him, how did He repay her?  
  
By running back to Her. His first love. His fucking whore!  
  
How dare He?!  
  
After all she had done and given up for Him!?  
  
The lieing son of a bitch just packed up his stuff and left.  
  
When she returned home, all He left her was a goodbye note and a broken heart.  
  
_My unhappy anniversary _

_But I lie saying its just another day _

_This is my unhappy anniversary _

_Wishing you were here same time next year  
  
_Kagome was seething now.  
  
That had been exactly three years ago.  
  
As if senseing her friends trail of thoughts, Sango brought her out of her musings. "Kagome?"  
  
A calmer Kagome answered, "Yes?"  
  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright? If you don't want to come with us, we'll go to you." Sango told her.  
  
Kagome thought about it. Did she really want them to come over and see her like this? She knew she looked awful, hell, she felt awful!  
But that's what you get for drinking a glass of wine, one right after another, for a few hours. Making up her mind, Kagome replied, "No, thats alright, Sango. You guys go have fun. I'll be alright."  
  
Sensing her friends unsureness, she quickly said, "I promise."  
  
Sango sighed. "If you're sure....."  
  
_Now it's near midnight-a few more minutes and _

_I return to, get back to my former life _

_Pretending our ending was not so bad I know that _

_It's time to escape you.....Until next year  
  
_"Yes, yes, I'm sure. Now go get ready! You have a long night ahead of you. Just remeber to watch out for Miroku's wandering hands." Kagome said laughing.  
  
Sango nodded, realizing her friend couldn't see it, she said, "I'll right, but I'm gonna be over bright and early tomorrow."  
  
"I highly doubt that, with the major hangover you're gonna have, but ok. I'll see you tomorrow." Kagome said grinning, only her eyes showing her sadness.  
  
Even though she was worried for her friend, she knew Kagome knew what she was doing and she would be fine.  
  
Atleast, until this time next year.  
  
"Alright, but if you need anythi-"  
  
Kagome cut her off. "I know. Call you. Now will you just go already! Miroku is most likely on his way already." Sango laughed at her impatient tone.  
  
_When it's my unhappy anniversary _

_But I lie saying it's just another day _

_This is my unhappy anniversary _

_But I smile like it's just another day  
  
_Saying a quick goodbye, the two hung up.  
  
One getting dressed for a night on the town.  
  
The other, counting the seconds until tomorrow.  
  
' Finally. Some peace and quite......' Looking around her livingroom, Kagome saw balls of kleenex, chocolate wrappers and empty wine bottles everywhere.  
  
'God, I hate this time of year.'  
  
"Damn you, Sesshoumaru! And your whore, Rin, too!"  
  
Kagome started to sob. Crying away all her heartache and pain, that had been bottled up all year long.  
In the backround, passed the sobs, you could hear her mini grandfather clock strike twelve.  
  
The ending of another of Kagome's Unhappy Anniversaries..................  
  
_It's just my unhappy anniversary _

_It's just my unhappy anniversary_


End file.
